Sweets and My Sweet
by junkosakura01
Summary: Fuka's first Sunday as a new member of Famiglia Oz. She then invites her lover Axel on a date as well as being colleagues, though she'd rather drop the colleague part.


Sunday, a day of peace and quiet in a town of mafia-ruled territories. Only on this day when all its residents enter a truce to enjoy each others company even once a week.

It's been a long time since Fuuka had stayed in Oz territory as a guest, and is now permanently its resident as she's now part of the famiglia. This is her first day to go out by herself as a member, she's anxious as she also hopes her day would be okay.

"Fuuka."

A stern voice stops Fuuka before she opened the front door. She turned to see it was Axel.

"Axel!" Fuuka beamed a smile at him.

"Where are you going?" He walked closer to her. "You seem in a good mood. Did you have somewhere planned today?"

"Mm… No, but I might as I take a walk around. Do you want to come with me?"

Axel blinked twice as he didn't exactly understood her. "It's dangerous by yourself. I'll come with you."

"As my lover or my superior?" She chuckled a little. "I think you should let loose today. I've just joined Oz so we're colleagues now, but today will be our first date as one too."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy about that or not though…" Axel furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his temples. "Did you happen to suddenly come up with that too?"

"Yeah. I was planning on going alone but since you're here, let's go!"

He didn't know how to respond and as he turned his head to think he caught Kyrie hiding but motioned him to go—with a sly smile on his face. That alone made Axel cringe and sigh.

"Just go, you fool, enjoy your little rendezvous with her," Kyrie muttered, Axel didn't heard him, but he probably understood what he said.

"Well?" she titled her head a little.

"I'll go with you…as your lover."

"Feels like you just said it out of annoyance." She pouted a little and then playfully grabbed Axel towards outside.

A few minutes after they left, Kyrie came out of hiding, though he wasn't actually hiding to begin with. "My, that was such a stupidly amusing event just now." He then fixed his hair to put on his hat and left as well, though he intends to follow them, he sets the idea aside and headed elsewhere. "I'd like to see you two embarrass yourselves but I've got more important matters than that to attend to."

Fuuka and Axel left the mansion and then headed for the Grimm territory. Axel had a strong urge to buy some sweets from Hansel and Gretel even if he didn't want to see them.

"Heehee, reminds me of when we first came here together," Fuuka smiled as she browsed through their wares.

"Yeah," Axel nodded as he looked as well. Although he was slightly upset that he treated her coldly before.

As the two browsed, a gloomy aura intensifies nearby. Gretel's getting annoyed at the cheerful atmosphere she feels from them.

"If you two are going to buy something do it quick then leave immediately."

"You've got such tasty treats here we can't easily pick, Greta!"

"What…did you call me? Say that again and I'll… You seem to have a lot of death wish, little girl…"

"Whoa there," Hansel stopped Gretel as she was hoisting a stick of dynamite from her bag. "Fuuka-chan, you and Axel here do like sweets, huh?"

"Uh-huh! Whatever Axel likes I like them too."

"F-Fuuka…!" Axel's cheeks turned red. "You don't need to force yourself to like them as much as I do."

"But I'm not," she grinned, "It's tastier that way and I like these too."

Hansel whistled, "Whew, I didn't think we'd get something sweeter today. Kinda reminds me the first time I saw you two together. So this time's really a date, huh?"

"Stop that…" Axel continues to blush as he nervously picked up two small bags of treats.

"Huh?" Fuuka wasn't listening and she also had picked two bags.

"Yeah, stop that, it's disgusting. I'd rather look at these than you two all sickeningly sweet," Gretel groaned and continued being annoyed.

"Four bags. Thanks and come again!" Hansel thanked them as he happily held their payment for the treats as they left. "That was really interesting. To think that guy ever has the guts to get himself a girl and go on a date like that."

After that embarrassing moment, they then walked to a café. They ordered drinks and opened a treat bag each.

"Yummy!"

"Indeed. These sure do taste better especially now I've got someone to enjoy with."

"Here! Let's trade some treats."

"Is that why you bought two?"

"Didn't you bought two as well?"

"I couldn't control myself earlier, and you already got two before me so I…" He stopped and drank his juice nervously.

They continued to talk and enjoyed their time together. They were having a lot of fun even if they just sat and ate. Axel couldn't help but smile and Fuuka noticed him, making him embarrassed.

"Is there something on my face, Fuuka?" He raised his hand searching his mouth and cheeks but he was still blushing.

"No," she laughed. "Um, it's sudden, but do you think we should return now?"

"There's still some time left until it gets dark. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Let's take a little stroll until we reach back."

"Understood."

They held hands and browsed through the store windows they pass by. Soon they reached So's place, and he just happens to come up with a new menu that they both ordered one. It was a rainbow-colored sundae topped with chocolate sticks and sprinkles. Axel's eyes widened with excitement and so did Fuuka. They managed to order before he closed up for the day.

"Just try not to overeat, you two," Soh happily said as he was also worried they would gobble up that large single order quick. "Maybe I should lessen the sugar on that one next time," he muttered to himself as he left the pair alone.

Axel ate most not just because he was a guy but he's someone who likes sweets. Fuuka ate probably more than half but it wasn't as much as he did.

It was evening and they just got home. They both went to Fuuka's room and rested. He was nervous to suddenly enter but she insisted he come in. He took a seat on her bed after her.

"Is it me or did we just had sweets all day?" she suddenly looked at him confused but she was in a good mood.

"Is that a problem? But I think we did spent a lot for sweets today…"

"Not really a problem, but I kind of feel funny right now," she caressed her stomach.

"Oh no," he looked at her worriedly, "Are you okay!? Maybe we did had too much… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault. But I think there's still some room for Caramia-san's dinner—uh…" she winced and slightly groaned.

"Don't push yourself—guh…" he copied her and they're both in slight pain.

"Goodness, you two had too much fun, didn't you?" Caramia arrived with fresh porridge later that night and sets two bowls on a nearby table. He was worried that they didn't come for dinner so he looked and found them both uneasy in Fuuka's room.

"Please don't phrase it like that…" Axel covered his face with his hand as he gave a slight groan.

"I'm not," Caramia laughed. "But it's a rare sight to see you like this, Axel. I don't think I've ever seen you get a stomachache from eating a lot of sweets."

"Really?" Fuuka said as she remained lying down on her bed with Axel beside her.

"Really…" he repeated in a weak tone. "I've never gotten sick in my life, let alone getting a stomachache from sweets."

"We haven't really seen it but this guy's probably tough enough to withstand it. Maybe since he's been all over you, ojou-chan, it had a slight effect on him. Or maybe you've just had consumed a lot of sugar in your life and it all got back at you now."

"Is that all even possible…?" Axel said as he hugged himself to calm down his upset stomach.

"Caramia-san, did you experience getting a stomachache too?"

"I haven't but I don't think I'd want to," he chuckled. "Are you still sure you don't want to see Dr. Robin Hood? He'll give you both medicine for it."

"He'll only scold us both after," Axel slightly raised himself. "I'd rather take this challenge than hear him tell me to cut back on sweets too."

"Well there's a high possibility he'll say that. Anyways, eat this porridge once you feel better, but don't wait until it's already cold either. It could get worse if you both didn't eat tonight. But just in case, I'll ask the doctor to come check on you both right now."

"Thank you, Sir. I apologize for the trouble."

"Thank you, Caramia-san."

Caramia left after he looked at the two wasted pair on the bed and headed outside the estate to the clinic.

Fuuka gently laughed also at their situation, yet she was still lying on the bed. Axel had already gotten up and seems to have recovered a little and is eating his portion of the porridge.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Nothing," Fuuka laughed, "But seeing us like this is interesting."

"I don't see what you mean, but if it's making you happy, then I guess what happened was fine... I think…" He shifted his position to reach for her portion, "It's about to get cold, can you get up? The don will be upset if he finds out you left it uneaten."

She slowly raised herself and moved near the side of the bed near him. "I think I can eat now but will you feed me?"

He slightly jumped and almost spilled hers, but he quickly regained composure, "I-It's… It's embarrassing, I can't… I'm sure you can…"

"We're the only ones in here, and there's nothing to be embarrassed about it. Please?"

He sighed then slightly smiled after, "You're really a troublesome girl."

He kissed her forehead and fed her porridge as soon as she managed to sit down beside him.

End.


End file.
